


drunken confessions

by ferventsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, Romance, Suga’s drunk but not really?, attempt at writing sexual tension lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset
Summary: In which Daichi has always loved Suga, but Suga‘s never made a move on him. Until now, that is.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	drunken confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Straight from the notes app let’s go!

“You’re going to Suga’s apartment for a drink?” Yui asks, and Daichi could imagine sly look on her face. “Just you two?”

“It’s not going to be any different from our usual nights,” Daichi explains. “Besides, if Suga does like me back, I think something would have happened. I’ve been dropping hints since high school.”

“Yeah, except maybe directly telling him how you feel?” Daichi winces and pulls the phone away from his ear a bit. “Y’know, for a bunch of analytical, super perceptive ex-volleyball players, you guys are so dense when it comes to each other. Suga  _so_ likes you back, Daichi!”

And maybe he does, Daichi likes to think. But it’s been years since they graduated high school and they’re both well into their twenties—not to mention Suga’s had his share of quick flings. If something were to happen between the two of them, it should have happened already.

“I know what you’re thinking—if something should have happened between the two of you, it would have happened already.” Yui interrupts his thoughts. “But, Daichi, sometimes you just have to take the wheel for this one. Before Suga gives up and finds someone else— _ permanently _ .”

Yui’s last statement punches Daichi’s gut a bit. He always tells himself that if Suga finally settles down with someone, it would be okay—it means the two of them weren’t meant to be.

The thought never sits well in his stomach, though.

“Hey. You two have gone through thick and thin the past couple of years.” Noticing Daichi’s silence at the other end of the line, Yui’s voice softens. “If... if it doesn’t work out—you telling him your feelings— you’re best friends. You’d be okay. Besides, if it turns out that he doesn’t like you back, don’t you deserve someone who will.”

Daichi chuckles—he’s pretty sure he won’t find anyone as amazing as Suga. “I’ll think about it, Yui.”

“You should just kiss him.” Yui jokes. “Who knows, tonight might be your lucky night. Maybe all you need is a little drunken confidence and—“

Daichi lets out an embarrassed grunt, telling her that he has to go. Yui laughs. “Alright. Let me know how everything goes.” Daichi could practically hear the wink in her voice. They say their goodbyes and hang up as Daichi knocks on Suga’s door.

He and Suga been doing this every now and then ever since they’d finished college, with both of them back in Miyagi. Tonight’s no different from the usual—they’d eat and drink and chat, and the night would end with Daichi walking home, slightly buzzed, with Suga’s laughing face embedded on his mind.

Yui’s advice, however, rings in his head as he waits for Suga to let him in. ‘ You’d be okay, ’ she said. Would they really be okay if he decides to tell Suga how he feels?

“Daichi!” The door swings open and Suga greets him, his face already pink.

“Did you already drink?” Daichi laughs and Suga nods, recalling how the past week at school has been stressful.

“This is the only thing I’ve been looking forward to all weekend!” Suga takes the back of groceries from Daichi’s hand and makes his way to the kitchen as Daichi removes his shoes in the genkan. It’s a meaningless comment, he thinks, but Suga looking forward to their night makes his heart thump a little faster.

They fall into routine after that, with the two of them exchanging work stories that transpired between now and their last dinner. As they eat, Suga mentions another possible suitor hitting on him—which almost makes Daichi choke on his carrots—that he (thankfully) turned down.

“I... already have my eyes set on someone.” Suga says, barely a whisper, but Daichi catches this and his mind starts to run into overdrive. He doesn’t, however, catch the heavy glance Suga shoot his way as he says this, his cheeks turning a little bit redder than it already was.

“Go for it,” Daichi manages a smile. “They’d love you—they already do.” What is he saying? “You’re a really amazing guy, Suga.”

Suga blinks at him, his face seemingly getting hotter by the second. He bites his lip as if to stop himself from saying something, and proceeds to finish his meal.

They stay silent after that. Daichi is unfazed by this, however—they’ve done this dance a lot more than he can count. He’s aware that he tends to slip around Suga and Suga would just stare at him, hesitant and a bit shy.

They clean up the plates and utensils before settling on the couch, cans of beer on the coffee table. Suga plays some music, and they fall back into conversations, the awkwardness dissipating like it always does.

Daichi’s about three cans in when he starts to notice how pink Suga’s lips are and thinks—I want to kiss those lips so bad. Now, he’s had these thoughts every now and then, and he has excellent alcohol tolerance (unlike the man sitting across him, who’s been laughing like an idiot over some dog photo on his phone after two cans of beer), but there’s something about tonight that just makes Suga look so... alluring.

“You’re staring, _Daichi_.” Suga sings, moving his face closer to Daichi’s, only a few centimeters apart. He gulps and tries to avert his eyes but—is Suga wearing lip tint?

“I may be drunk, but I’m still very much aware of what’s happening.” Suga smirks. They’ve gotten drunk a lot of times before—shitfaced, even, and a lot of which happened in the comfort of either his or Suga’s apartment. Then why is the atmosphere so different today? Everything feels heavy and hot, and Daichi needs to take a breather outside for a bit.

“Suga— _close_ —“ Daichi manages to mumble, but Suga only raises a brow.

“Not close enough?” His face is innocent, but his eyes betray the mischievous intent he’s planning on.

Now, Daichi’s not stupid. He knows what it looks like when someone’s hitting on him. Suga hasn’t done anything like this, ever, so it’s blatantly obvious that he’s doing so now.

‘Oh my god, Suga’s hitting on me.’

Daichi’s wants to run, to get themselves out of this predicament. He wants to push Suga away and save themselves from a night that they both might regret in the future.

“You’re drunk, Suga.” Daichi points out, but his voice comes out shaky. Suga bites down a grin, his eyes avoiding him.

“I am.” Suga hums, his eyes fixated on the cans of beer on the table. “But maybe... Maybe this is what I need.”

Daichi’s heart stops. All he needs for what? What does Suga want to do?

Daichi doesn’t notice how close they are on the couch—legs brushing, arms touching. Suga’s body is slightly turned to face him, his eyes still avoiding his. Thoughts run through Daichi’s mind faster than he can keep up with, but Yui’s words stand out a bit more than the rest.

‘ _Maybe all you need is a little drunken confidence._ ’

Daichi drinks in Suga one more time: his soft, short silver hair, his amber eyes, his flushed cheeks, his supple lips. Suga has always been so beautiful, as beautiful as the first time he’s seen him.

They’ve been through so much together, be it through their high school days or even after they’ve gone their separate ways. In all of the memorable (and not-so-memorable) moments he’s experienced in his life, it had been Suga who’s been his constant. Suga’s his anchor—his everything, at this point.

Daichi finally considers it—maybe it’s not so bad telling him the truth. At the very least, Suga deserves to know how much he is loved. Even if he doesn’t like Daichi back, he’d love for Suga to know that there will always be someone in his corner, just as Suga has always been there for him.

And so, Daichi speaks.

“I like you, Suga.” Daichi blurts out. He feels his face heat up as Suga’s eyes widen in surprise. “I always have. You’re the most wonderful human being I’ve ever met, and I’m so grateful to have had you beside me all this time.”

Time stands still after the words leave his mouth, and there is nothing but painful silence between them. What if Suga didn’t take him seriously? What if Suga thinks this is all because of the alcohol? What if Suga dismisses him and tells him his been reading the signs all wrong?

As panic starts to settle in, Daichi mumbles an apology, moving to stand up and leave. He’s by the genkan, hastily slipping his shoes on, when he feels Suga’s grip on his wrist.

“Suga, what—“

“Don’t leave, idiot.” Suga tugs on Daichi’s wrist. “Kiss me.”

Suddenly, Suga’s hungry lips are on his. Fingers grip Daichi’s hair, arms snake around Suga’s lips. They kiss with fervor, years of pining seeping through every suck, every bite, ever swipe of their tongue. Suga tastes like artificial cola chapstick and beer and the spicy curry they had for dinner. Suga tastes better than Daichi could have ever imagined, and he wants more of it.

They break apart after what feels like a heated eternity. Daichi’s still in the genkan, his eyes looking up at the man he’s loved for so long. 

“How long have you been wanting to do that, huh, Sawamura?” Suga teases, a mischievous smirk stretching his kiss-swollen lips. 

“Since forever.” Daichi admits, and they both let out a laugh, his heart thundering in his chest. He feels Suga press their foreheads together. “What about you?” 

Probably sensing Daichi’s worry like he always has—he’s starting to think that Suga’s _just drunk_ —Suga presses another kiss onto Daichi’s lips. It’s a lot softer this time around, the want from earlier almost not present. It’s sweet and innocent, a warm gesture that reassures Daichi that Suga’s not  just horny. 

“Since forever,” Suga says anyway, mimicking Daichi’s smile. “Sorry... I never had the guts to do this sober.”

“Was that why you were already drunk when I arrived?” Daichi shoots Suga a concerned look. 

“I may have emptied a can or two.” Suga giggles. Before Daichi could scold him on too much drinking, Suga confesses. “I like you too, Dai. A lot.” 

Daichi feels a warmth bloom through his chest, and he’s sure it’s not from the alcohol. Thank god he confessed, he thinks. The reward’s worth every bit the risk.

“ _So_ ,” Suga’s voice drops, his eyes glinting wickedly. “We’re drunk and we’ve got years’ worth of pining to make up for. What do you say?” 

Suga’s dangerous look sends different type of heat spreading throughout Daichi’s body, excitement coursing through his veins. 

“We’re getting a bit brazen now, aren’t we,  _Koushi_?” Daichi pauses, smirking as Suga seems to short circuit at the use of his given name.

“Just—kiss me again already!” Their lips crash once more, their laughs turning into moans as the they make their way into Suga’s bedroom, clothing being thrown onto the floor as they get closer to where they’ll be spending their first night together.  Tomorrow, Daichi thinks as his now bare back hits Suga’s bed, he’d probably be too embarrassed to recount Suga’s heated kisses and wanton cries. He’d also probably wake up to Suga whining about the hangover he’s nursing.

But he’d wake up next to Suga—the love of his life, his partner, his constant, and thinks: maybe the way this drunken confession’s unraveled really isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write smut, guys. But I can’t lmao I’m so sorry.


End file.
